


Photographic Proof

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Photographs, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall told Louis and Harry what would happen if he walked in on them again. It's not his fault if they didn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short oneshot for a lovely lady that I follow on Tumblr (who I'm not sure wants to be named here)that wanted "harry giving louis a blow job while he flips off a camera" 
> 
> I hope I did your thought justice, doll :D

“Haz, I don't think—remember what Niall said last time he caught us?” Louis says, back pressing against the back lounge wall, fingers tangled in Harry's hair as he presses wet kisses across his collarbone. 

Harry sucks lightly on the hollow of Louis' throat, pulling back when there's a faint red mark to respond, “Of course I do, which is why I waited until the boys were all tucked away in their bunks before jumping on you. Niall's asleep, he's not going to walk in here in the middle of the night and catch us.”

Letting out a whine as Harry palms his erection, Louis tugs on Harry's curls until he's able to kiss him, lips parting easily. Louis knows that doing anything remotely sexual on the bus is just asking for trouble (and a lecture from Liam, breaking one of the few rules that they actually have on the bus is a crime punishable by boredom), but he can't seem to stop himself from sucking on Harry's tongue and arching into his body, one hand locked on his shoulder while the other is buried in his soft hair. “Harry, Harry, please,” he gasps as Harry pulls away from his mouth, cheeks flushed and lips slick and shining. 

“What d'you want Lou?” Harry asks, voice low and hands griping the older man's ass, holding their hips flush as Louis pants, trying to catch his breath. 

“Your mouth, _Jesus fuck_ , I need your mouth,” Louis responds, eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head when Harry simply drops to his knees, right there in the back lounge, and tugs Louis' sleep pants down just enough to pull his cock out, tip already shiny with pre-cum. 

Harry lick his lips in anticipation, spreading the pre-cum with his thumb as he speaks, “Hmm, what's the magic word, Lou?”

“ _Asshole_ ,” Louis grits out, watching as Harry sucks his own thumb into his mouth, the younger male grinning around the digit as he shakes his head at Louis' response. 

“Try again.”

Planting one hand against the wall with the other resting on Louis' lower stomach, index finger and thumb circling the base of his cock, Harry waits, biting his lip, until Louis chokes out “ _Please._ ” 

Surging forward, Harry takes the head of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, his own twitching in his pajama pants, as he presses his tongue to the slit lightly, a teasing pressure before he relaxes his throat and eases down, lips meeting his fist. He chokes slightly when Louis thrusts, pulling off to glare at him before moving the hand that was supporting his weight against the wall to Lou's hip, making sure he can't move, before he sinks down once more. “Haz, _fuck,_ so good,” he groans, hands tight in Harry's hair as he tosses his head against the wall, not noticing the loud thump sound that seemes to echo around them at the action. Letting his eyes slide closed, Louis looses himself in the warm heat surrounding his cock, fingers flexing and increasingly loud whimpers leaving his throat as he nears orgasm. 

“You lads are ridiculously loud,” Niall points out, leaning against the doorway that separates the back lounge from the rest of the bus with his arms folded. Louis' eyes shoot open as he tugs on Harry's curls, trying to get him to pull off because _Niall is in the room, Niall is seeing him get off...again_. Harry looks up at him from under his lashes, raising an eyebrow, before giving a particularly hard suck, Louis' eyes falling closed at the sensation, signaling that that he's going to see this blow job through to the end _thank you very much_. “I told you what would happen if I caught you guys again,” Niall reminds, sliding his iPhone out of his pajama pockets and opening the camera app, double checking that the flash is on before he steps further into the lounge, letting the door close silently behind him. Louis can feel his balls drawing up, rushing toward his orgasm as Niall lifts his phone up with a cheeky smile, “Say cheese,” leaving Louis no choice but to lift the hand that's not tangled in Harry's curls to flip the Irish lad off, head tossed back as he cums. 

After swallowing, Harry pulls back and licks his lips, before standing up and turning to face Niall, “'ello, mate,” he greets, voice shot and wet spot rapidly growing on his pajamas, completely unashamed. 

“Harry, how _do_ you do?” Niall laughs lowly, eyes taking in the curly haired boy's appearance, eyebrow quirked in amusement. 

Grinning widely he responds, “I'd have to say pretty great actually,” leaning against the wall next to where Louis is carefully tucking himself back into his pajamas. “I'd be better if you showed us the picture though, I usually have my eyes closed so I don't see much,” Harry continues, making grabby hands at the phone still held in Niall's hand. 

Louis groans in embarrassment as Niall leans on the wall between them and pulls up the picture. “Pretty, if I'm one to judge that sort of thing,” Niall states as Harry's eyes drink the picture in, both wanting to laugh at the fact that the older male is flipping off the camera, yet still incredibly turned on at the thought that he made Louis look like that. 

“Nialler, send that to me, yeah?” Harry questions seriously, eyes flicking from Louis to the pixilated version of him on the iPhone and back again. 

Niall laughs, sending it in a text message quickly before running a hand through his blonde hair. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have a loud wank in the bathroom while you guys go to bed. Cheers,” he says, wiggling both his eyebrows and his phone in Louis' direction, “Thanks for this.”


End file.
